1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to anti-vibration cages for data storage devices, and more particularly to an anti-vibration cage with detachable damping members.
2. General Background
In a conventional server or computer system, a plurality of data storage devices is usually provided. When the data storage devices are at work, vibration is generated and may damage the data storage devices. In order to reduce the damage to the data storage devices, damping members are often provided.
For example, a mounting apparatus for data storage devices includes an exterior cage and an interior case for receiving data storage devices therein. The exterior cage includes several damping members rotatably attached to sidewalls thereof. Each of the damping members includes a damping portion made of vibration absorbing material, and a shaft inserted through the damping portion along a radial direction. When the interior cage, together with data storage devices, is pushed into the exterior cage, sidewalls of the interior cage touch the damping portions of the damping members, and drive the damping portions to rotate about the shafts to minimize friction between the damping portions and the interior cage and allow convenient installation of the interior cage. However, once the shafts of the damping members are attached to the exterior cage, they are difficult to remove.
What is needed, therefore, is an anti-vibration cage with conveniently detachable damping members for dampening vibration of data storage devices.